You Still Make Me Smile
by cmoney13
Summary: The Calzona ending we all know happened, but sadly didn't get to see.
1. Chapter 1

"Sofibug, we're here!" I shake the sleepy little girl next to me to keep her from dozing off just as our plane is touching down. Sofia and I are close to the last ones off the plane and sluggishly make our way to baggage claim. Sofia's grip on my hand which had been a steady comfort to me the entire flight is gone. I watch her take off running towards the woman standing waiting for us at the end of the baggage claim. If I thought what I felt when her text messages started to make me smile again was trouble, then what I feel actually seeing her again in person is a disaster. She looks good, really good. No, good does not do her justice, she looks like she has lost some weight to me she has always looked beautiful beyond words, but she seems more confident which gives her a glow that makes her more beautiful than ever.

I have to force my feet to slow down so I don't run into her arms right along with Sofia. I stand back for a minute, and let Callie and her reunite. "Come here I need both my girls'." Callie exclaims, moving with Sofia in her arms to wrap me in a hug. Everything feels right a rightness I haven't felt in so long maybe not since before the plane crash. "Let's get you two, home."

"Arizona, wake up we're here" Callie's soft voice stirs me awake. My eyes adjust to the early morning light streaming through the windshield of Callie's car. She has pulled into a space along the side of the street in front of an elegant red brick apartment building.

"This is a beautiful place." I note taking in the surroundings of the busy city that will now be my home. "There's an elevator in this building right?" I ask feeling the tiredness in my legs from sitting for so long and having my prosthetic on for that long isn't helping matters.

"Yes, of course there's an elevator. I wouldn't let you move into a building without an elevator. I wouldn't even move into a place you would have trouble getting into"

Her words flood me with warmth on the inside. It makes me happier than it should that she is still factoring me into the decisions she is making. I hate the giddy warmth inside me, and the smile I'm certain is on my face. I love that Callie moved into this building after she broke up with Penny, and that she let me know that there was availability on the same floor as her.

"Ready to go in?" Callie asks, turning her car off.

"Yes, I'm very ready" I agree opening the car door, and steeping onto the sidewalk. My leg muscles relax a little finally being able to be stretched out.

"I'll grab Sofia and carry her up so we don't have to wake her up?" Callie offers heading towards the backseat.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. She stayed up with me the whole flight because she said she didn't want me to be alone during it not to mention we had a long exciting day before the flight." The smile on Callie's face brings more warmth racing through my body.

"We're raising a beautiful loving girl Arizona."

"Yes, we are Calliope." Callie's smile brightens at my slip. I return the smile relaxed at how comfortably the slip seems to flow into our conversation.

On the elevator ride up to our floor the slips continue. Sofia is asleep in Callie's arms her head placed on Callie's shoulder. Callie moves closer to me our shoulders are touching, and she gently laces our fingers together.

"This could be a catastrophe Calliope." I smirk giving her hand a small squeeze.

"You're right it could be a catastrophe, or it could be awesome" Callie declares. Maybe it's not the worst thing in the world that she still makes me smile.

 **AN JUST SOME CUTE LITTLE FLUFF! I'M COMPLETELY OPEN TO CONTINUE THIS STORY. REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OR WANT? HAVE A GOODNIGHT LOVES! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 _God Arizona, I don't even know where or how to begin this letter. First off, I should start by saying this I'm sorry! I am so deeply sorry. Sorry for everything I put you through. Sorry for giving up on us the way I did in that therapist office on that night so long ago. You told me you wanted to mend us you said I was your anchor. Hearing you say those words filled my heart with so much joy. It really did it had been so long since you expressed how much I still meant to you, and how much love you still felt for me._

 _I know reading these words you're probably thinking I'm a crazy liar considering I acted in the complete opposite way by leaving you alone in that office that night. When you gave me the anchor speech, it reminded me how in love with you I still was, and that scared me to my core. It made me realize how out of touch I had become with myself. I left so that I couldn't allow myself to be hurt again by you. I needed to take care of myself. Even though we loved each other all I could see was me loving you with every bone in my being; and I kept thinking about what if you decided one day I'm no longer your anchor? I would be left feeling like every bone in my body had been repeatedly crushed by a hammer. I couldn't let that happen to myself again. So, I left, because I thought it would be easier; better for both of us in the long run._

 _I tried to move on, find someone new in Penny. It didn't work though it's still you. It always has been and always will be you! Now I guess the question now is. Have I broken us past the point of no return?_

I stare at the words I have just written wondering if I've said too much? Or worse have I not said enough? I take a greedy sip of red wine from the glass sitting next to me a poor attempt to steady my nerves, or maybe summon my courage, I'm not sure which. The strong flavor of the liquid travels down my throat settling sourly in my empty stomach.

I look around my apartment it hits me for the first since I moved in almost three months ago, how empty it is. There are maybe a dozen or so unpacked boxes and only a couple are Sofia's toys and stuff she has designated to stay here at my place. The rest are my things I have neglected to unpack over the last couple months.

Penny and I officially broke up and I moved out in February, but we had been having problems since around Christmas. Mainly the fact that neither of us were happy. No truthfully, I was the one who wasn't happy first. Penny's unhappiness came later after everything she tried to do in order to make me happy failed. No matter how hard we both may have tried it simply came down to the fact that she wasn't Arizona Robbins.

I reread the letter I have written to her one last time before neatly folding it up. The clock on the stove reads 7:30 it's a Friday night and Sofia is across the hall at Arizona's tonight. In the week that they have been here we have spent every night together, just the three of us as a family. I don't want to interrupt their time together, so I'll wait until after Sof goes to bed to walk over and give Arizona. Sofia goes to bed between 8:30 and 9:00 on the weekends. An hour to an hour and a half to go. I can wait that long I assure myself. I just need to stay busy keep my mind off it. I can do this.

I pour myself another glass of wine sipping it slowly this time. I look at the clock again when the glass in my hand is empty. Apparently, my sipping took me all of five minutes. Alright clearly, I need to do something else to keep myself distracted because it would not be good if I show up sloshed to give Arizona this letter.

I stand up and head towards the first box closest to me that is still packed with my stuff. _Pictures_ is scrawled across the top in my hasty handwriting. I open the box the packing tape ripping apart exposing a box full of happy smiles and laughs captured.

I recognize one that bring tears to my eyes. Lexie is perched on Mark's lap a party hat is seconds away from falling off his head. Lexie is in the middle of a laugh, and he is looking up at her like she holds the world. This was taken at that awful surprise birthday party I decided to throw for Arizona. Mark hated surprise parties he viewed surprise parties as hostile, but he came because Lexie loved birthdays and he loved her. It may have taken him awhile to admit it, but he loved Arizona too. Something else about that night comes back to me everyone had left knowing that Arizona wouldn't be in the mood for partying when and if she even came back.

I sat on my couch in the apartment I shared with Christina at the time. My stomach was in knots from worry. I put on my jacket and left the apartment unable to sit there and do nothing any longer. I had come back to the apartment with a box of fresh doughnuts Arizona was still not there. So, I did the only other thing I could think of to do I put the doughnuts on the coffee table, went to change into something sexy, and then went back to waiting on the couch.

The next thing I remember is the sound of her keys hitting the end table by the couch. She looked so sad and sweet and beautiful. All I wanted to do was take away her pain. I wanted to make this beautiful stunning woman feel better in any way I could. I don't remember what I rambled, but I remember her response like it was nine seconds ago instead of nine years ago. She said, "I love you." Those three words sent us speeding down the course of the last nine years. I can't wait any longer to actually start living a happy life again. Hopefully it will start by giving Arizona this letter tonight.

It's 8:40 on a Friday night Sofia is asleep and Callie is on my couch next to me while I reread a letter she wrote to me for the third time. "Well what do you think? Callie asks when I meet her gaze again.

"I think this letter and this past week makes it clear we only have one option. We need to try again, for Sofia's sake as well as our own. Sofia wants to have a sleepover at Skyler's house tomorrow night; meaning you and I will be tiny human free. Calliope would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?

 **AN WOW THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE AMOUNT OF SUPPORT THE FIRST CHAPTER GOT I WAS NOT EXPECTING THIS AT ALL. SO OF COURSE, I AM GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY! I'M SO EXCITED FOR THIS STORY! SOMEONE ASKED WHY I DO MY AUTHOR NOTES IN ALL CAPS AND THE ANSWER IS BECAUSE EVERYTIME I FINISH A CHAPTER I'M EXCITED AND FEEL VERY ACCOMPLISHED ALSO IT'S MY WAY OF KEEPING THEM SEPRATE FROM THE CHAPTERS. I'M GOING TO PUT MY INSTAGRAM AT THE BOTTOM I'VE DECIED TO START POSTING UPDATES ABOUT THE WRITING PROGRESSION OF EACH CHAPTER THROUGHOUT THE WEEK! I'D ALSO BE HAPPY TO ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE OR WANT TO TALK ABOUT THE STORY PLEASE FEEL FREE TO DM ME ON EITHER HERE OR THERE. HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE AN AWESOME NIGHT LOVELIES! PLEASE KEEP UP THE WONDERFUL SUPPORT AND REVIEWS!**

 **Follow me the_mind_of_a_writer**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

My phone rings as I'm doing my makeup I glance at the screen, _mom_ it reads. I better answer she'll just keep calling if I don't. I set my mascara down and accept the call. "Hey mom, what's up?" I answer positioning the phone between my ear and my shoulder, so I can keep doing my makeup.

"Hey Ari, I was wondering if I could chat with Sofia for a bit? We haven't had the chance to talk in a while."

"Yes, you totally could but she's spending the night at a friend's house tonight so she's not here right now."

"Oh, that's okay I'll call back tomorrow, wait will she be with you or Callie tomorrow?"

"She'll be with Callie tomorrow when she gets home."

"Okay, I'll call Callie at some point tomorrow then. What are you up to tonight since you don't have Sofia?"

I can feel the smile start to form even before I begin speaking; words flowing freely, like a ball rolling down a hill on a summer day.

"I'm getting ready for a date right now." I apply a light shade of pink to my lips, as my last task to ready my face for this evening.

"Oh? You've already met someone new? You just ended things with Carina when you left Seattle, and you've only been in New York, what a week?"

I'm glad my mom can't see my expression at the moment, because I can't resist the urge to roll my eyes at what her tone implies.

"You're a brilliant beautiful strong educated successful woman. You're a caring and compassionate mother. You're a woman who makes me so proud to call you my daughter."

Taking a breath to steady the pools on the verge of overflowing from my eyes.

"Mom, you need to stop now before these tears fall, and I have to redo my makeup." I laugh swiping at corners of my eyes.

"It's true Arizona I've told you this ever since you came out to us, way back when you were a teenager, you deserve a woman who knows how damn lucky they are to have you in their life. You deserve a woman who loves you completely and at full force.

"It's Callie. Callie's the one. I have a date with Callie tonight." I manage to sputter out being completely flustered by my mom's words unable to produce a cohesive thought. "I didn't want to tell you because it is just a date. We are still trying to figure things out, but we're both committed to finding our way back to one another."

The line is quite on the other end. "Mom?"

"I'm still here" she assures.

"You've been extremely verbal during this entire conversation, but now that I tell you this big bombshell of news. You're as quite as a mouse?" I shake my head in disapproval even though she can't see me.

"You've finally given me an answer I'm happy with!" Understanding hits, me, and I can hear the excitement maybe even mixed with some relief oozing from her voice, like a glob of fresh paint dripping onto the floor. "Now I have to go make another call. Have fun tonight dear, I love you!" She coos before ending the call.

I'm putting in earrings when my phone rings. _Mom (Barbara)_ the screen displays along with a picture of her holding a toddler Sofia, with Arizona and I standing on either side. Broad smiles apparent on all our faces. Barbara and Daniel had come to Seattle for a visit and the picture was taken standing outside in front of the space needle.

"Hey M… Barbara" I catch myself before I let the three letter M word I had been so accustomed to calling Barbara slip out. "Sofia's not with me tonight, she's having a sleepover with a friend." I inform her assuming the reason she called me is to talk to Sofia.

"Oh, I know I've just got off the phone with Arizona. I just called to tell you that you need to relax and have fun with her tonight. I'm happy that you guys are trying to figure things out. I've never heard Arizona talk about any of the many string of women the way she talks about you. I saw how much love was in both of your eyes the day you said I do. That day you became her wife, you also became my daughter Callie. Over these past years I have watched that love grow, but I have also watched that same love be forgotten as you grew and change as people. These things happen in life neither one of you are at total fault. The important thing is that you are trying to correct mistakes made by both of you. Now all of this being said both of you need to relax and have fun together tonight. Focus on each other and repairing the love and relationship between you two. I love you dear, remember if you hurt my daughter again I know where you live. Don't worry though if Arizona hurts you I just happen to know where she lives too."

There's a click and the line goes quiet before I can even dream of a way to begin to respond to Barbara. A soft knock brings me back to the purpose of the call that just ended. My stomach turns over like a child hopped up on sugar doing flips across the house.

"Hey." Arizona gleams giving me a quick soft peck on the cheek.

"Hi beautiful." I step aside to let her in.

"Flattering will get you everywhere." She shoots me one of her oh so magic smiles. My insides melt turning to goo, warmness floods my body.

"It's not flattering if it's true." I retort feeling giddy like a sixteen-year-old again. "God, that's the worst pick up line I've ever used isn't it?" I laugh out of sheer stupidity.

"It was pretty bad I'll have to admit, but still nice to hear especially coming from you." She walks further into my apartment I watch her thoughtfully taking inventory of the place. Her nose scrunching at the blank walls.

"Ok with this date being so last minute and all I didn't have time to make a reservation anywhere meaning we don't have any real plans for tonight, but now we do.

I raise my eyebrows at her trying to read the thoughts swirling in her blue pools. "We do?"

"Yep we're going to order some pizza, put on some music and we're going to finish unpacking your apartment" she shoots me another one of those magic smiles.

I bite my lip unable to resist myself any longer. Closing the gap between us I bring my lips to hers in a soft quick loving kiss.

"Yeah, I think you're right. We should add some more of that in between the pizza and unpacking." Arizona grins at me as I grab my phone to place our order.

 **AN THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWERS** **HERE ON INSTAGRAM! I WANTED TO HAVE THIS CHAPTER UP SOONER, BUT THE WEEKEND WAS REALLY HECTIC AND GOT AWAY FROM ME I'M SORRY. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOMETIME THIS WEEK! I HAD A LOT OF FUN WITH THIS CHAPTER! WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF IT? PLEASE REVIEW. HAVE A GOOD NIGHT LOVELIES!**

 **Follow my Instagram for writing updates. the_mind_of_a_writer**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Goodnight Mami, I love you." Sofia yawns as I tuck her into bed Sunday night. "I love you too Sofibug" I place a kiss on her forehead as her eyes droop shut finally surrendering to sleep. I leave Sofia's bedroom, and head down the hall to my own.

 _I'm not happy with my job. My unhappiness will manage to seep into my relationship with Arizona like it did before. And it's not only with Arizona, I have managed to ruin every relationship I have ever been in because I have been unable to see my own worth. I'm going to screw this up with Arizona yet again. I know myself. I know I will. So, what's the point in even trying anymore._

I know I am letting this monster I like to call anxiety get the better of me as I grab my phone to type Arizona a message; but the monster has its teeth sunken into me. I can't see past the thick fog my thoughts are now coated in thanks to the poisonous venom of doubt and worthlessness it's pumping into me.

 **I'm sorry. You will never know how deeply sorry I am for what I am about to say. I don't think it's a good idea for either of us to keep seeing each other. We have Sofia of course, but I don't think we should continue to start up anything romantic between us again.**

Tears are rolling down my face by the time I hit send and watch the message be delivered. She reads it within seconds holding my breath I watch the three dots of her reply appear and disappear just as fast. I wait a couple more minutes but nothing comes through. A thudding knock at my front door sends a jolt of confusion through me. It's kind of late for anyone to be coming over not to mention that I don't really have any friends who would be coming over at this time.

A second knock comes a little louder this time, accompanied by a text on my phone from Arizona.

 **Callie, open the door damn it. If I knock any louder I'll wake up Sofia which I don't want to do, but I will if I have to because I need you talk to me. We need to talk about this.**

Now it makes sense of course Arizona is the one knocking and now it makes sense as to why she did not reply to my message earlier. I type back a quick coming so that she doesn't knock again. The knot in my that started to form earlier in the night when these thoughts started to occur, tightens sending a new wave of nausea rippling through my body.

As I walk towards the door, I rehearse my part in this upcoming conversation. I've laid out all the reasons we can't work in my head. I anticipate her responses to the claims I am going to be making, and I come up with counterarguments for her rebuttals. All of these thoughts float out of my head, like a lot balloon drifting in the sky; when I open the door and take all of her in.

Blue orbs stare at me with a fierce intensity. The intensity I've seen before when she's in the middle of a complicated surgery. More is there though stuff I haven't seen since another life, but I still recognize them. Her love, her kindness, her compassion, her determination. Looking into her eyes in this moment seeing these emotions, I know two things. One there is no way I can possible win the argument I was prepared to have just a minute ago, and second, I'm glad I can't win the argument, because seeing her this vulnerably beautiful woman who has had every inch of my heart for the past decade.

"You can't do this! You can't decide something on your own and just magically assume I'll go along with it again. I've done that, and it didn't work we didn't work. Calliope I know what it's like to lose you. I've lost you more then once. Now that I have you again I refuse to lose you again. I'm not giving up on us again!" she pushes past me further into the apartment.

I shut the door too stunned to do anything else. "I'm going to make us some hot chocolate. We are going to sit down on the couch maybe watch some Catfish? While we wait until you're able to calm down and explain to me what's going on in that mind of yours that I love so much." Arizona walks over to me kissing my cheek, before she goes to the kitchen to start working on our drinks.

The thoughts won't stop coming, as I watch how comfortable and confident she seems in us tonight. _She deserves so much better then I've given her. Maybe better then I can give her?_ Thoughts tumbling over one another sends me rushing to the bathroom, racing the bile rising in my throat.

I make it just in time kneeling down hugging the toilet as my stomach empties. I hear footsteps behind me, but I don't dare look up at her as she enters the bathroom. I feel gentle hands run over my back soothingly. We sit there for a while before I can find the strength to flush the toilet and pull myself away.

I'm leaning against the tub, and she scooches so that she is next to me sliding our fingers together. "What's going on Cal? Did you sleep with someone before I moved here? Are you pregnant again? Because if you are that's okay, I'm all in just like I was with Sofia. We always wanted to give her siblings anyways." She assures me brushing hair out of my face.

"I'm not pregnant but I can't do this! It's not going to work. I'm going to screw us up again! I'm going to hurt you again! I'm going to break us again!" My eyes burn when the tears start to crash out in violent shattering sobs.

I lean into Arizona letting the breakdown happen. Arizona holds me tighter with each shudder. Once my body aches from the sobs, and my face is hot and sticky from tears. I take a couple shaky breaths in trying to shake the last of these nerves from my system.

"You know you can't keep these anxieties to yourself it only makes them worse." Arizona breaks the silence that has fallen between us.

I reposition myself so that I can meet her gaze. "I know you're right. I've already put you and us through so much already. I didn't want to burden you with this too. I've already put you through breakups, and then of course that stupid custody battle which was all my fault by the way. I'm so sorry that I made us this." I lean back into her.

"Yes, the custody battle was all your fault and it put me through hell, but I made mistakes too in our relationships. We can't let the mistakes we both made in the past hold us back from the good we have now. I love you and you love me. None of the rest of it matters remember?"

I laugh at her words bringing back the memory of her moving my stuff back into our old apartment. "Who knows maybe the next time you give me that speech, you'll be able to add the that's my baby in there, part to it again. I smile up at her again. She leans down connecting our lips. The monster is still a presence in my head but kissing Arizona in my bathroom is able to quiet these thoughts for now.

 **AN CALZONA KISSING IN A BATHROOM FITTING RIGHT? I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE A NEW SEMESTER HAS STARTED UP THIS PAST WEEK, SO IT'S BEEN A LITTLE CRAZY. THINGS ARE BACK ON TRACK NOW THOUGH. PLEASE KEEP UP THE SUPPORT! PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME HOW YOU GUYS ARE LIKING IT? HAVE AN AWESOME SUNDAY LOVELIES!**

 **Follow the_mind_of_a_writer on Instagram for weekly updates!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I wake up in a room that's not my own. Horns and the rest of the normal bustle of early morning traffic is soft noise in the background.

"Morning, pretty lady." Callie rolls over giving me a soft gentle kiss which I don't want to end.

"Admit it your anxiety episode last night was just a ploy to get you here in your bed?" I smirk at her my tone light with playfulness. I expect to see a spark of my playfulness catch in her eyes as well; but if anything, they only grow darker with intensity. I prop myself up on my pillow bracing myself for a serious conversation.

"You know I was just joking right?" My brows knit together with concern. "We didn't even take it to that level last night." I look down at the baggy sweatshirt from Callie to sleep in, as further justification we aren't moving too fast.

"Of course, I know you were joking it's just that…" Her voice fades and she turns her head leaving me unable to read her expression.

"This is more serious than I thought isn't it? The anxiety I mean?"

Silence rests between us. "I'm sorry I turned us into this." Is the mumbled response I receive. "You should probably take a shower and get ready. You wouldn't want to be late for your first day with Herman."

I groan looking at the time knowing that she is right. I don't want to keep Nicole waiting. "Fine you win for now, but we aren't done talking about this. I kiss her again as a way to reassure. "Can you help me get my leg on?" Maybe she will feel better if she helps me with something where I am the one who is exposed. Maybe she will feel like we are even then.

"Why would you put your leg on just to go into the bathroom? Wouldn't you just use your crutches to get to the bathroom?" Callie seems more relaxed about the change in subject.

"Because I need to go back to my apartment to shower." I answer her reaching for my leg.

"You know you could just take a shower here." Callie raises an eyebrow the playful spark I've been wanting to see is finally here.

I bite my lip nervously really not wanting to explain what she isn't getting. We promised to be more open with each other, so I feel the need to explain. "I Can't shower here, because my shower chair is back at my place." I remind her, fighting the urge to look away not wanting to see the moment when realization dawns on her and embarrassed apologies begin.

"I know yours is, I take it you didn't notice the one waiting for you in my shower? Now it takes me a minute to understand her words.

"You bought me a shower chair for your place?" In this moment I knew that I loved her without a single doubt in my mind. I know that I love her more today than I have ever have before. Every single doubt I might have had about us this morning, is wiped away from me like when you finally take a shower after a long day at the beach and all the sand still clinging to your body drains away. I know with certainty that this is our time. This time we will be forever.

"Yeah I did. I thought it might be useful to have around sometimes." Callie smiles at me. I can read the nervousness in her eyes.

"I see so you were just so sure that sleepovers would be a thing?" My voice full of humor, and to my relief Callie gives me a small wink her cheeks filling with color. "I'm going to take a shower here then. I give her one more kiss, before grabbing my crutches and heading to the bathroom.

Half an hour lately when I step out of Callie's bathroom freshly clothed and showered I make my way towards the kitchen where the soft sound of Callie singing with the sizzling of breakfast being made draws me to the kitchen.

Callie is at the stove hovering over two pans. One pan holding pancake batter another holding bacon. "Smells yummy." I move into kiss Callie but am interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Mom? What are you doing here this early." I turn to face Sofia she was dressed in jean shorts a t-shirt her dark hair tied back in a ponytail. My mind is running fast trying to come up with an excuse to answer Sofia's question. Callie and I exchanged a look having a quick silent conversation.

"I came over this morning to have breakfast with you and mami before your first day of camp." I can see more questions burning in her dark eyes, but she doesn't ask them; just accepts my answer with a big smile and sits down at the table.

After breakfast Callie goes to drop off Sofia at camp while I go back to my apartment to make sure I'm prepared to meet Nicole. My phones rings as I am shutting my front door locking it behind me. I answer it without looking at assuming it's Nicole calling me to tell me to hurry up.

"Calm down woman. I'm coming!"

"Good morning to you too! Didn't realize that's how you speak to your mother now."

I burst out laughing, heat filling my face. "Sorry mom I didn't realize it was you. I thought you were Nicole Herman. "So, you don't speak to your mother that way just your boss. I got it." Mom laughs one very similar to my own.

"I feel like I'm not going to win this. No matter what I say."

"Yeah, probably not. Where do you think you got your rambling skills from? Anyways I was just calling to wish you good luck on your first day with Dr. Herman and Sofia good luck on her first day of camp."

"I actually just left them. We all had breakfast together. I smile at the thought of my family.

"You've been spending a lot of time together lately. Her voice isn't a question, but rather a statement a statement as firm as elderly grumpy librarian telling loud teenagers to stay quiet.

"Yeah, we have. I actually spent the night at her place last night, but Sof doesn't know about what's going on between us. So, when she caught me there this morning I had to lie and tell her I had come over for breakfast.

"You and Callie need to be careful. My granddaughter is smart."

"I know." I respond to her explaining how I don't think she truly believed me.

Callie pours me more wine into my glass later that night. "How did the meeting go with Herman today?"

"Good. She's as crazy as ever, but I think we have finally found a building that will work for our hospital." I take large sips of my drink building courage to bring to the subject that's been bubbling up inside of me, since the conversation with my mother this morning.

"What are we doing?" I finish the rest of my glass. "Are you my girlfriend?" Shock etched on Callie's reminds me of that night all those years ago when I asked her this same question, and her answer stopped her plans to move to Oregon.

Much like that night she answers the same. "Well yeah." For further answer she leans in giving me a kiss.

 **AN I KNOW THIS UPDATE IS LATE. I'M SORRY LIFE HAS BEEN INSANE! I THINK I HAVE EVERYTHING IN ORDER NOW THOUGH. I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS WORTH THE WAIT. THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE UP BY SUNDAY AT THE LATEST I PROMISE! YOUR SUPPORT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME PLEASE REVIEW! HAVE A GREAT DAY LOVELIES!**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I clutch the travel mug full of coffee as I cross the turnstile in a subway station and join a woman about my age, and a college aged boy his eyes bloodshot from a lack of sleep or a night of partying, maybe both. The three of us wait together in silence for the next train. I pull out my phone and send Nicole a text telling her I'm on my way. The train pulls up the automatic doors whoosh open, I step into the car and take a seat. With it being as early as it is there are still empty seats in the car. Which I'm glad about because I don't have to stand and grip a poll. My doctor instincts revolting against touching anything in the subway.

Forty minutes later. I stand on a sidewalk in front of a vacant crumbling hotel building. I shake my head in disbelief. Surely this can't be the building Nicole said would be perfect for us to open up our women's clinic.

Of course, it is though because she is Nicole Herman. This broken building shows the potential of a project that Nicole and I strive to take on. Something that comes to us broken, most people have given up on the babies that come to us. Written off before they even receive a chance to live; but Nicole and I are of a handful of people who are capable of giving them a chance. That's what Nicole sees in this building, a place everyone else has given up on. A place we could give another chance if we make it or clinic.

"So, what do you think of the place Robbins?" I hear a smooth voice from behind me that gives me a start because I hadn't heard her come up behind me. "Way to sneak up on people!"

"Oh, and I thought I was the blind one in this duo, but I guess we both are" she scoffs. I've been standing here for the past ten minutes waiting for you to notice me, but you've been off in Robbin's dreamland where everything is happy rainbows and color and sunshine."

I turn to face her despite her words having a hard-sarcastic undertone a smile is on her face. "Robbins dreamland is a very happy place to be, happier than a fat dog at dinner time. I'm happy!" I launch my arms around her before she can object. She may never admit this, but she returns the embrace.

A stack of paperwork sits untouched on my desk taunting me. When I moved here with Penny a research position is what I needed. It allowed me to spend more time at home with Sofia and help her get settled in. Now it's two years later Sofia is more than settled in. I have the love of my life back. I am happier than I have been in years. Except for one aspect, my career. The problem is simple really, I am bored out of my mind at a desk job doing paperwork all day! I miss the O.R.

I'm about to call Arizona to see how the tour of the building is going when my phone rings.

"Hi mom" I answer glad for the excuse to put off my paperwork even longer.

"You're calling me mom again. I'm so happy to hear it! So, I take it Arizona and you discussed things?"

Barbara's excitement makes me smile so wide my cheeks hurt. My relationship with Barbara means so much to me since my own mother still hasn't learned to accept me for who I am. When Arizona and I weren't together. I had missed Barbara almost as much as I had missed her daughter.

"Yes, we finally had a chance to sit down and discuss what is happening between us.

"Well don't keep me waiting. Are you officially back together? Or are you two still going to be idiots by pretending you don't feel what you clearly feel?

Laughter comes from me at Barbara's directness. "Don't worry mom we're back together. Honestly it was exhausting being an idiot."

The smile from my conversation with Barbara stays with me for the rest of my work day making it easier to get through.

"Mom really called us both idiots?" I pour us each a glass of wine while Callie makes our plates putting slices of pizza on them from the hot fresh box she has just brought over to my place.

"Yes, she did." Callie carries our plates over to the table. I follow behind with the wine, taking a seat across from her. "She's getting bold in her old age." I take a bite of my pizza.

Callie laughs before she takes a bite of her own slice. "Yeah, I'm sure it's her age. It couldn't possibly be a dominate trait among the Robbins women." Callie smirks at me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I take a draft of my wine to hide my smile.

"I love that we are able to spend all this time alone just the two of us recently; but we should probably make Sofia spend time with us again instead of always over at friends houses" Callie ventures taking another bite. Especially now that we are sure that we are back together?"

I can read the nervousness on her face as easily as I can read a children's book. "Calliope we need to talk about your anxiety problems at some point. Remember our fresh start means no more shutting each other out?"

"I know, and I promise I will open up to you about it. I'm just not ready yet. Please be patient with me? Please don't give up on me?" Her voice stays steady, but I can hear the worry in her plea. It hurts my heart. I grab her hand in my own and squeeze it. "Calliope I need you to look at and hear me when I tell you this. I love you and I will never give up on you. Never!

 **AN I KNOW THIS IS LATER** **THAN I THOUGHT I'M SORRY CLASSES AND JUST LIFE IN GENERAL HAVE BEEN CRAZY THIS SEMESTER! BUT I THINK I MAY BE ALL CAUGHT UP NOW LET'S HOPE AT LEAST LOL. JUST STICK WITH ME YOUR SUPPORT AND LOVE FOR THIS STORY MEANS SO MUCH! I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS KIND OF A FILLER CHAPTER. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER I PROMISE! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP ASAP! PLEASE REVIEW OR FEEL FREE TO PM ME ON HERE OR MY INSTAGRAM IF YOU HAVE THOUGHTS ON THIS STORY. I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. IT MAKES MY HEART HAPPY! :)**

 **FOLLOW: the_mind_of_a_writer**

 **ENJOY THE PREMIRE TONIGHT HAPPY GREY'S DAY LOVELIES!**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

CALLIE POV

"You're eating dinner with us tonight?" Sofia asks me as we are setting the table, while Arizona is in the kitchen working on dinner.

"I am! Mom and I thought it would be nice to spend some time together as a family. Since you have been busy with camp and we've been busy with work."

A smile plays on her face, which makes one appear on my face as well. "I'm going to go check on mama in the kitchen. Make she doesn't burn down the apartment. I wink at Sofia causing both of us to erupt in giggles. "Can you finish setting the table for me?"

"Hey, I heard that!" Arizona shouts at us from the kitchen, causing more giggle to erupt from us.

Arizona is at the stove hunched over a pan when I walk in the room. I come up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist. "Smells great." I whisper in her ear.

"See? I'm perfectly capable of cooking on my own without burning down my apartment. Even with her face turned away from me I can still hear the smile in her voice.

"That you are "I lean down to capture her in a kiss.

We both turn around when a tiny gasp is heard from behind us, to see Sofia standing in the doorframe of the kitchen. A grin lighting her face, like a bolt of lightning streaking across the night sky.

We are silent as Arizona finishes making the quesadillas both of us eager to get out there and have this conversation, explain to her what's been going on.

Arizona and I walk into the kitchen to find Sofia waiting at the table for us. The same smile is on her face. I take my seat while Arizona places a plate in front of each of us before taking her own seat at the table.

"Are you guys back together? Are we all going to live together again? Are you guys going to get remarried?" Sofia fires off this list questions looking at both of us with an expectant twinkle in her eyes.

I laugh because of how much Sofia reminds me of Arizona in this moment. I sneak a glance over at Arizona who must be thinking the same thing because her blue eyes are shining with pride at our little girl.

"I'm impressed with your talking speed. You've picked up a few things from mom I see, but slow down Sof. One question at a time, okay?"

Arizona shakes her head at me, "Sof don't blame madre not everyone can keep up with our awesomeness." I watch the woman I love, and my daughter explode into laughter, and my heart explodes with love for them both. I reach over taking Arizona's hand in my own. She replicates my affection by leaning over giving me a quick kiss on my cheek.

We turn our attention solely to Sofia our hands still intertwined on top of the table. This conversation suddenly seeming long overdue because this is without a doubt in my mind my family. The two people I know I'm supposed to share my life with.

"Yes, we are back together we have been for a few weeks now. We didn't want to tell you until mom and I were absolutely sure. Honestly Sof we can't answer all of your questions right now, because we don't know the answers to them ourselves." I start the conversation, figuring it's best to be completely honest with Sofia.

"We promise not to keep anymore secrets from you. We will give you the answers you need as soon as we know them. We are going to figure this out as a family. We won't make any changes you're not ready for, or without talking to you about them first." Arizona joins in the conversation squeezing my hand with every promise she makes to our daughter.

Sofia takes several bites in a row off her plate. Processing the information, we just told her. Her smile never wavering for even a second. She swallows and takes a drink, looking between us thoughtfully before she speaks.

"It would really make me happy if we all can live together again." It comes out as a simple statement rather than a question before she takes another bite of her quesadilla.

"In that case mom and I will talk about it" I promise her. Arizona and I share a look that is all smiles, our minds already made up on the subject, but we need to figure out the details before we mention anything to Sofia.

The rest of the evening is spent just spending time together as a family. Sofia and I rave to Arizona about how good dinner was. Arizona shares the story about how quesadillas were the first meal that Mark and she had made together. That time they almost did burn down the old apartment. This makes Sofia laughs. She loves hearing stories about her goofy daddy. I tell her how much their cooking habits used to drive me crazy. This makes her laugh even harder. Sofia tells us stories about her day at Camp. Arizona describes the building for the new clinic, promising to take pictures to show us next time she is there.

"Tonight, was amazing. I feel like it was exactly what we all needed. A good family night. I lean into Arizona as I climb into her bed deciding to stay the night.

"Yes, it was." She climbs in next to me giving me a kiss. "She took the news really well." I watch my blonde think for a moment before she continues her words. "I think she's right, about us living together again. I think we should. I also think you should be the one to move in here, because this one is a little bigger than yours. Plus, even though I love you so much Callie. I just moved in her, and I don't want to pack up and move everything again. Even if it is just across a hallway." She ends this ramble looking up at me. A question leaving her perfect lips. "Will you move in with me Calliope?

"Yes, of course I will. You moved all the way across the country in order to give our family another chance to be happy. The least I can do is move my stuff across a hallway. I lean down kissing her making sure to push every ounce of the happiness I am feeling into it.

 **AN THANK YOU SO INCREADIBLY MUCH FOR YOUR LOVE FOR THIS STORY! I'M KIND OF A MESS RIGHT NOW. AND EVERY TIME I GET A REVIEW, OR A FOLLOW, OR A FAVORITE, OR A MESSEGE IT PUTS A SMILE ON MY FACE! SO AGAIN, THANK YOU SO MUCH! PLEASE KEEP UP THE SUPPORT! I WOULD ALSO LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO HAVE HAPPEN IN THIS STORY? PLEASE REVIEW! HAVE A GREAT GREY'S DAY LOVELIES! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN A FEW DAYS I ALREADY HAVE IT STARTED!**

 **Follow the_mind_of_a_writer on Instagram!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

ARIZONA POV

I lean against the doorframe of my, no wait now it's our bedroom, marveling at the woman I love unpack her last box. Merging our lives once more. "You know I can feel your eyes stalking me." Callie speaks without turning around, continuing to unpack her box.

"I'm not stalking. I'm admiring, falling more and more in love with you while I'll do it." I put on my most innocent adorable dimpled smile as she turns around meeting my gaze.

She crosses the room and presses me in a kiss. I stumble a little losing my balance a little from the unexpected force of her against me. My phone which was in my hand thuds to the floor. Callie pulls away first, both of us laughing. She bends down to pick up my phone. "Here you go my love." She hands it back to me a pleased smile on her face.

"I just got off the phone with my mom. Apparently, her and dad are coming into the city next week for a visit. They say they want to see Sofia before she starts school next month and see us, but part of me think they also want to interrogate us. Make sure we are actually back on solid ground.

"Well I think we've made excellent progress within this last month. I mean as of now I'm officially all moved in. She nods to the now empty box on our bed.

"It's about time though. I mean I asked you to move in a month ago and you just brought over your last box tonight. I poke her lightly with a smirk. My smirk vanishes as I visibly watch the spark leave her dark eyes this time. I look towards our door I can hear the sound of one of Sofia's shows coming from the living room. Knowing my daughter, she is probably immersed in the chapters of a book. The words of the story capturing her full attention. I take the opportunity to have a conversation that we've been putting off for nearly two months now.

I take her hand locking our fingers together leading us to our bed, so we can sit down and talk.

"Oh, the bed. Should I be worried? Bed talks are serious." Callie laughs but I can sense the worry hidden underneath her words.

I reach up pulling her into a soft kiss, stroking her cheek and pushing some hair out of her eyes as I pull away. "No, it's nothing bad I promise. As for should you be worried? I don't know you tell me because I am worried." I watch Callie's face fall even more her beautiful features harden as her own worry grows.

"I know you might be worried that I'm going to leave you again. I'm not going to leave you again. I know that I messed us up before I'm not going to risk us again. I don't want to mess us up again for another time. I'm in this I'm all in. I love you Arizona. You're the love of my life. This time is our forever time." Callie rants I watch her anxiety grow with every word of this rant.

My heart hurts seeing her like this. Callie who is normally so put together shinning confidence. Self-assurance usually radiating off her with every move, every decision she makes. But right now? I'm searching her features for that particular radiance all I find is the stark contrast of its' absence. I think back to the weeks and months following the plane crash. I was a mess. I was horrible to her and yet she stayed through it all. Stayed through every hateful word I screamed at her. The fights I started while I was too busy living in the deep black waters of my own insecurities to realize all the light that was still in my life. She was there when she had plenty of reasons not to be. My mistake back then was pushing her away when I should've used our love as the strength I need to pull myself back up again.

Now it's my turn to learn from our old mistakes. I can feel her slipping away not only from me, but from herself as well. I just got her back I'm not going to let her slip away from me again.

I pull her into another soft kiss taking time to plan through my next words carefully.

"No, I'm not worried about us Calliope. I know we're going to last forever this time. I am however worried about you my love. You seem so nervous lately. So unsure of yourself and it breaks my heart to see you like this."

She opens her mouth to argue but I place one of my fingers to her lips to stop her.

"I'm not done yet let me finish Calliope. And don't you dare insult me about how these are not problems stemming from anxiety. I'm a doctor remember? I know the signs of anxiety when I see them, my love."

Tears start to trickle from her eyes and I know I have been spot on with my guess. "I feel so ashamed of myself right now. I know I should be happy. I am happy I don't want you to think that I'm not. Seriously how could I not be happy with this beautiful life I've been given? I have you back and we have Sofia she's such a good kid with a wonderful heart just like you do." She places her tan hand over my heart as she says these words. The tears I have managed to contain in my own eyes fall at this moment. "I have a good life, and I'm happy with it! I'm just not very happy with myself right now." Her voice breaks as her confession breaks out. I take her in my arms, both of us now shaking with silent sobs.

"I know you feel broken and detached right now. That's okay, but I'm going to be here every single day to remind you that you are loved you are wanted! You are smart and kind and so strong it amazes me. You amaze me Calliope every single day! You have a spark that makes this world a warmer place. We need you in it. You make my world a brighter happier place. You've always been here on my darkest days, now it's my turn. I'm not going to leave you ever again I promise! I love you so much Calliope we are going to get through this together!"

 **AN I'M STILL A VERY STRESSED OUT MESS LOL! BUT GOOD NEWS I SHOULD HAVE A LITTLE MORE TIME ON MY HANDS BECAUSE I DROPPED ONE OF MY CLASSES FOR THIS CLASSES. SO, UPDATES WILL BE COMING A LITTLE FASTER HOPEFULLY! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER IT WAS HARD TO WRITE. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LIGHTER WHEN BARBARA AND DANIEL COME TO VISIT! LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO HAPPEN DURING THIS VISIT? THE AMOUNT OF SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY MAKES ME SO HAPPY THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! PLEASE KEEP IT UP! REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPERICIATED! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP ASAP HAVE AN AWESOME NIGHT LOVELIES!**

 **Follow: the_mind_of_a_writer on instagram**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"I don't see them yet!" Sofia practically whines bouncing up and down on her feet; trying to get a better vantage point in the search for her grandparents through the crowded airport.

"Sof, patience their plane just landed five minutes ago, it's going to take them a little bit to get to us." Arizona reminds her gently placing a hand on her shoulder. I see the same excitement reflected in her blue eyes. I on the other hand feel dread settle heavy in my stomach.

I hate that I feel this way. I shouldn't. I know I shouldn't, because it's Barbara and Daniel. I love them, and they love me, it's not like I'm meeting them for the first time we're family. Arizona gives my hand a squeeze keeping are fingers intertwined afterwards as if she has a sixth, Callie is drowning within her own thoughts sense.

"Grandma Grampa!" Sofia shouts wiggling out of Arizona's reach dashing towards her grandparents, as soon as she spots Daniel's graying buzzcut. Barbara slides in front of her husband swiftly cutting him off almost causing him to trip over her suitcase to be the first one to hug her granddaughter.

"Cheater" Daniel mumbles leaving Barbara and Sofia in their embrace moving towards us. "Fine if your mom wants to be a cheater to be the first one to the granddaughter I get to be the first one to the daughters. He grins triumphantly pulling Arizona into a hug first and then me.

"Hi dad, how was your flight?" Arizona asks pulling away from him. "It was good even though your mother almost knocked me and every other person getting off the flight to be the first one to get here." He shoots a glare in Barbara's direction.

"Totally worth it." Barbara pipes up Sofia still wrapped around her as they make their way towards us. Sofia disentangles from Barbara quickly latching onto Daniel. "I've missed you so much sweetie. One of the good things about you being in New York now is how much closer you are to home." She wraps Arizona into a tight hug, leaving me for last.

The hug I receive is not warm and welcoming like many of her others, but stiff and cold like I expected it to be. My anxiety spikes much like it did when I met her parents for the first time all those years ago. I'm going to have to win the approval of Barbara Robbins: winner of the world's most protective mom award, every year.

 **AN I'M SORRY I DISAPPEARD WITH THE END OF THE SEMESTER SPEEDING TOWARDS ME LIKE A TRAIN I'VE BEEN BUSY. ON TOP OF THAT I CAUGHT A VERY NASTY COLD, FEELING BETTER NOW THOUGH!** **I HIT REALLY BAD WRITTER'S BLOCK, BUT I'M PUSHING THROUGH IT. I LOVE THE IDEA OF OVERPROTECTIVE BARBARA INSTEAD OF DANIEL SO I'M ROLLING WITH IT I THINK IT WILL BE VERY FUN TO WRITE! I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT SINCE IT'S THANKSGIVING AND I HAVE BEEN GONE FOREVER I WANTED TO GIVE YOU LOVELIES SOMETHING. I AM SO THANKFUL FOR ALL OF YOU. FOR EVERY READ, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, MESSAGE, AND REVIEW I GET. THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME! PLEASE KEEP IT UP. NEXT CHAPTER WILL HOPEFULLY BE UP BY SUNDAY! AGAIN THANK YOU SO MUCH! I WANT TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS?**

 **Follow: the_mind_of_a_writer on instagram**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

CALLIE POV

"Your mom hates me now. It's official." I speak out into the darkness of our room. Sleep unwilling to quiet my racing mind.

Arizona rolls over reaching for the remote by the bed, to switch on the light overhead. Illuminating every worry sketched on my face, making me want to shrink away.

"I promise you. She doesn't hate you. She loves you, trust me. I've had girlfriends she has hated. You're not one of them." She rolls over again, so that she is facing me once more. Her blue eyes shine with nothing but pure honesty.

"I'm not just another girlfriend though. Technically I'm your ex-wife we've had our rough times, times that destroy relationships. In fact, the problems we faced destroyed our relationship." I pause to gently stroke her cheek. "I've hurt you before, it makes sense why she would hate me."

"I know all of this Calliope. I lived through it too. My mom does have her reasons to be overprotective. She's my mom. It's her job after all."

Arizona searches for my hand to intertwine our fingers. "We are rebuilding what we had, shaping it to fit the women we are today." She leans in giving me a very soft kiss. "My mom just needs to make sure that you're no longer the woman who put me through a horrid custody battle."

"I guess I do have some making up to do." I can't stand her gaze any longer. I try to blink back the moisture in my eyes.

"Hey, no none of that no more hiding our feelings! Not communicating is part of how we ended up in this mess in the first place. Look at me!" She brings my face inches away from hers. I know our comforter is very pretty, but it's not that interesting." Arizona laughs, and I instantly feel better, because oh how I love the sound of her laughter. "We will get through this little bit of awkwardness and my mom will remember just how much she loves you! Seriously sometimes I think she loves you more than me." Arizona laughs again, and my heart feels lighter than it has all day; because how can I not feel better after listening to a classic Arizona Robbins rant?

"Speaking of love, I love you a lot Calliope. It's almost four in the morning though. Sofia will have us up no later than eight. Plus, my parents most likely have a full schedule all planned out for us tomorrow, so we should probably go back to sleep now."

"I love you too, Arizona Robbins goodnight." I kiss her quickly before closing my eyes sleep finally coming to me at last.

"I love when grandma and grandpa come to visit. Grandma you make the best bacon ever!" Sofia crunches down on her fourth piece in maybe ten minutes.

"Hey, slow down! Save some bacon for the rest of us." I swipe a piece off her plate with a grin.

"No fair Madre" Sofia pouts.

"Callie leave her alone, let her eat her breakfast in peace." Barbara jokes, but her voice is flat, and her smile is tight with force.

"Oh, relax Barbara, we're just teasing her" Daniel smiles swiping another piece from Sofia throwing me a wink in the process.

"I think I'm just going to fry up some more bacon, excuse me." Barbara moves to the kitchen to fry up more pieces of bacon. Daniel looks conflicted which is a strange look for the usually put together military man; clearly debating to follow his wife or not. Luckily Arizona saves him by changing the subject.

"Sof grandma and grandpa have decided that you should be the one to choose what we do today. Any ideas what part of the city we should show them first?"

Arizona and I share a knowing smile already expecting the answer she gives before she speaks it aloud.

"We should go to Central Park, show grandma and grandpa how big it is! I can bring my Heely's and maybe we can get ice-cream from one of the little stands while we are there."

Sofia's smile is bright growing brighter with every word spoken. Her excitement radiating off her, infecting all of us, like when you're at a concert thriving in the music with those around you. Maybe grandma and Madre can talk too. So, grandma can stop being so mean to her." Sofia adds, going to grab another piece of bacon.

"Ha, Barb. I told you, you aren't being as covert as you would like to believe you are!" Daniel shoots his wife a playful glare from his seat at the table, causing all of us including Barbara to release a chuckle, breaking some of the tension.

The walk over to Central Park is good. We chat as a group. Everyone enjoying spending quality time together. Once we get there our group kind of naturally splits up. The park having always been a favorite of Sofia's ever since we first moved here. She is eager to race Daniel who still is in remarkable shape for his age, to see who is faster. Daniel on foot or Sofia with her Heely's. Arizona is close behind them, keeping an eye on the pair, because apparently, they need to have an eye kept on them. Leaving Barbara and I to lag behind the three of them.

"Callie dear, do you think you and I can talk for a minute?" Barbara asks carefully, already leading us to a nearby bench.

"Sure" I nod taking a seat on the bench.

"I owe you an apology Callie, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting towards you since we arrived. I let my overprotective mom take over again. I think when you lose a child the protection for the surviving child must double, because ever since we lost Tim, I've felt so protective of Arizona, not that she's ever needed it." Barbara laughs as we look over only to see Arizona not so secretly watching us.

"Hi my love." I wave at her with a smirk, making her look away embarrassed that she has been caught.

"Arizona Robbins go back to your walk. This is a private mother daughter conversation. Barbara smiles at me with all the warmth and love that comes with being a part of the Robbins Family.

 **AN THOUGHTS ON THIS CHAPTER? I HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE HAPPEN IN THIS LITTLE WORLD WE SHARE! AS ALWAYS YOUR SUPPORT MEANS SO MUCH! AND GOOD NEWS MY SEMESTER IS OFFICIALLY OVER SO UPDATES WILL BE COMING FASTER! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!**

 **GOODNIGHT LOVELIES!**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

CALLIE POV

I look down at the sleek metal limb in front of me. I can't help the pride building inside of me all my heard work over the last few months has paid off. The long days of boring tedious research the nights stuck here late away from Arizona and Sofia. I pull out the box of brand new Heeley's I bought last week. I take a deep breath trying to steady my nerves as I slip the shoe on the new leg covering the plastic foot with ease.

My smile is bright enough light the night sky. I have finally perfected a leg that will allow Arizona the right amount of mobility needed to wear Heeley's once again.

 **AN I KNOW I HAVE BEEN GONE WAY TOO LONG! THINGS WERE CRAZY WITH CHRISTMAS I HAD FAMILY COME INTO TOWN SO IT WAS A FUN OLD FASIONED FAMILY CHRISTMAS! BUT I PROMISE NEW UPDATES ARE COMING WITH THE NEW YEAR! CHAPTER 12 IS COMING TOMORROW I PROMISE! I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREAMELY SHORT BUT THE NEW LEG FOR ARIZONA IS A KEY PART OF A MUCH BIGGER PLAN CALLIE HAS IN MIND! HOPE ALL OF YOU LOVELIES HAVE AN AWESOME NEW YEARS EVE! LETS BRING IN 2019 TOGETHER! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN SO THERE IS A SLIGHT TIME JUMP FROM THE LAST CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

CHAPTER 12

CALLIE POV

"Mom, mami how many cookies should I leave for Santa tonight?" Sofia asks Arizona and I from her stool in the kitchen where she is busy completing her Christmas Eve tradition of plating cookies for Santa.

Arizona and I share a knowing look coming up with the same silent agreement we have had every Christmas, since Sofia was born.

"Five Sof same as always," I answer her. "

"Two for me. Two for you." Arizona husks in the softest whisper covering it with a gentle kiss on my cheek.

Sofia pads into the living room clad in pajama's bare feet bouncing against hardwood. "I put the plate and a glass of milk in the fridge, so they can get cold. I'll get them out before I go to bed tonight." She announces before squeezing in between Arizona and I on the couch.

"Ready to watch Christmas Vacation?" Arizona has her hand hovering over the play button on the remote, ready to play the movie.

"Yep" Sofia grins, snuggling into my side as the movie starts. Sofia falls asleep despite her best efforts to stay awake; somewhere around the time Eddie brings home Clark's boss beginning their first family kidnapping.

By the end of the movie Sofia is asleep between her head resting in Arizona's lap while her legs are in my lap. I take this moment to just to savor the happiness I'm feeling. I smile at the blissful expression on Arizona's face, as she runs her hands through Sofia's hair. The square box I have in the pocket of my jeans suddenly feeling very heavy. I swallow the urge to take it out and ask her right here and now, because I have a plan. One that Sofia is so excited to be a part of I can't ruin that.

"I'll go lay her in her bed and then we can start hauling the presents out?" I suggest needing to shake my fog a little bit, before I accidently send my plan up in flames.

"Sounds good." Arizona nods placing a kiss on Sofia's forehead whispering a "goodnight" and an "I love you" in her ear, before I carry the eight-year-old to her bedroom.

When I come back in the living room Arizona has already begun stuffing our stockings. I come up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist whispering "I love you" in her ear.

She turns into my embrace placing a kiss on my lips. Warmth is what I feel spreading through me. The warm comforting feeling of happiness. My thoughts again wander to the black box in my pocket. "We should probably get started on moving the presents out here, it's almost midnight and we both know how much of an early riser she is on Christmas."

Arizona laughs, "the only morning she is an early riser."

"Well if I remember right which I do. Your mom once told me that one Christmas you and Tim woke your parents up at one in the morning just, so you guys could open presents."

Arizona smiles despite the twinge of sadness in her eyes whenever Tim is mentioned. "Hey that wasn't my fault and it wasn't Tim's either. It was our dad's he told us we could wake up at whatever time we wanted to, to open presents." She pulls me into another kiss. "You're right though we should get started on the presents." She gives me another quick kiss before untangling herself from me and going back to the stockings.

"It's kind of crazy to think that she's already eight and in third grade. If we're lucky we have maybe two more Christmas' where she still believes in Santa." I grab a cookie off the plate and bite into it. "Do you remember her first Christmas? When the leaving one of Santa's cookies for Sofia began?"

"How could I forget Mark was so excited when he saw how excited Sofia was in the morning when she found out she got to have a cookie before breakfast. Arizona grins grabbing her first cookie from the plate.

" _The perks of being an adult getting to eat cookies left for Santa," Mark grinned taking a swing from the glass of milk we left out._

" _Mark she's not even a year old yet. She doesn't know who or what Santa is yet, we didn't need to leave out milk and cookies."_

" _Yeah, she doesn't know yet, but one day she will. For now, though Cal this is about us. You, me, and blondie. This is the first year we get the opportunity to create the magic of Christmas for our daughter. Growing up in my house Christmas was never a warm and cheerful time of love. I'm going to make sure my daughter grows up knowing the magic of Christmas."_

" _I agree with Sloan on this one Calliope," Arizona kissed Mark's cheek, as she stole the cookie from him for herself. "And if it makes you feel any better Callie, we can leave a cookie out for Sof from Santa," Arizona shot me a wink._

"I miss Mark" Arizona finishes with the stockings her words are voicing my thoughts.

"I do too" I whisper, placing the first present under the tree. "Sometimes I wonder what he would think of us if he was here now?"

"He would probably be just as frustrated with how stupid we've been the last couple years; as we were with how stupid Lexie and he were, in trying to deny their love for one another."

"Yeah, you're probably right, but you and I are done being stupid right?" Arizona grins handing me two more presents to place under the tree.

"We're definitely done being stupid." Arizona pecks me on the cheek, and once again I think of the black box in my pocket. I can wait until morning. I can wait until morning.

"Mami wake up we have to get the present ready for mom before she wakes up," Sofia whispers pulling me out of bed.

She doesn't even blink at the mountain of presents under the tree, she dashes into her bedroom coming back out a couple minutes later with the shoebox I've had her keep under her bed for the last month. "Go sit on the couch, I'll be back in a minute."

I walk into the spare room heading to the closet where I've stored the new prosthetic for Arizona and the blue bow, I bought to place on it.

In the living room Sofia places the bow on to the prosthetic and then I lean it against the wall next to the tree. I sit back down next to Sofia; who has pulled out one of the brand-new heeley's. I grab Arizona's ring out of the box and hand it to Sofia to tie it onto one of the blue shoelaces.

Sofia and I hear shuffling from the bedroom. We look up to see Arizona leaning against the doorframe smiling over at us. "Merry Christmas mom!" Sofia proclaims shooting Arizona a radiant Robbin's grin.

"Merry Christmas Sof! Merry Christmas Calliope! Now Callie can you please hurry up and put that ring on my finger already, so we can open presents."

"I haven't even asked you yet Arizona!" I grin unable to keep the grin off my face.

"You don't need too. I promise you Calliope, the answer is yes!

 **AN I'M ACTUALLY PROUD OF THIS FLUFFY CHAPTER! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF CALLIE'S PROPOSAL? REVIEW AND HAVE A GOODNIGHT LOVELIES! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!**

 **Follow the_mind_of_a_writer on Instagram if you would like to.**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

ARIZONA POV

Five, four, three, two, one.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The three of us shout in unison. Callie has scooped Sofia up in her arms I put on some music on from my phone on so they can dance.

As I watch them sway back and forth, I realize something, I'm happy. So happy. Maybe happier than I've ever been in my entire life. I can honestly say I wish for nothing more than what I have in my life right now in this very moment. I'm completely content and happy; not only with Callie and Sofia, but with the rest of my life as well.

It's one in the morning when Sofia finally crashes from exhaustion.

"How about I go put this one in her bed, and then I'll meet you in our bed?"

"Sounds great." I kiss Sofia's forehead, whispering my love before Callie picks her up carrying her to her bedroom.

Once in my bed waiting for Callie, I grab my phone to send out my Happy New Years messages to my people.

 **Happy New Year! I'm chief now by the way. -Alex**

 **Happy New Year! Love you guys! -Meredith.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! LOVE AND MISS YOU! -April**

 **Happy New Year! And oh, I'm pregnant -Teddy**

I shake my headin amusement. Admittedly I've been distant and busy ever since I moved here. Busy setting things up with Herman and our clinic. Focused on making sure Sofia is doing well in third grade. And most importantly I've been focusing all of my extra energy on fixing things with Callie. Making our relationship stronger than ever.

"She's sound asleep. Maybe with her being up this late, maybe we will get the chance to sleep in a little bit." Callie grins, walking into our room slipping into bed beside me. I curl into her side instantly enjoying her warmth.

"Hm. That would be a nice treat." I mumble into the crook of her neck. "So, I've discovered tonight that you and I are really out of the loop when it comes to our friends." Callie gives me a light kiss.

"Oh yeah, what have we missed?" Her face is now bright with curiosity.

"Let's see where to start? Somehow Alex Karev, my lovable jackass that I raised into a very wonderful capable head of PEDS, has managed to become Chief of Surgery. I know there is a smile shining with pride as I say these words.

"I wonder how Bailey feels about this development" Callie laughs in her own surprise.

"That's something we'll have to ask Bailey when we talk to her next." I laugh knowing that Bailey will have very passionate thoughts about this change in position. "Wait there's more maybe even bigger news.

Callie looks at me waiting for me to continue. She brushes a hair from my face her smile bright even in our dark bedroom. I can tell she is just as happy as I am her eyes keep traveling down to the ring that is once again on my finger. In this moment a new thought pops in my head, well maybe it's not new thought but it's one I haven't considered in a while. Instead of telling Callie about Teddy's pregnancy a question comes out.

"Calliope will you have another baby with me?"

 **AN THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE CONTINUED SUPPORT. IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!** **I KNOW IT'S SHORT! BUT IT'S A SET UP CHAPTER. NEXT ONE WILL BE UP SOON I PROMISE AND LONGER! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK? PLEASE REVIEW! HOPE EVERYONE HAS AN AWESOME NIGHT!**

 **Follow the_mind_of_a_writer on Instagram if you would like.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN here is some pure fluff to help kickoff your weekend! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 14

CALLIE POV

Sofia and I are at the table filling out Valentine's Day cards for her class.

"What are you getting mom for Valentine's Day?" Sofia asks, not looking up at me, her attention fully focused on scrawling her name on the card in front of her. She has decided to dot the i in her name with a heart. I notice this is the only card she has chosen to do this with. Peaking at the card more closely I see it's for a boy named Grant. I'll have to question her about this boy later. See if my hunch is correct.

"I got your mom a necklace with your birthstone in it. I think of the book of baby names I have wrapped and hidden in my closet for Arizona. Coupled with the pamphlets with information about adoption, I have tucked away in a folder. We have decided not to mention the possibility of a sibling to Sofia, until we are absolutely sure of our plan.

"Oh, she'll like that a lot. She loves necklaces!" Sofia observes, signing her name to the last card in the stack. Starting over with the stack I hand her a lollipop to attach to each card with a piece of sticky tape.

I hand her a blue one to stick to the next card she has picked up.

"Can I have a brown one instead? His favorite favor is root beer."

I look over to see she is holding the card meant for Grant. I take my opportunity to find out more details about this boy. To test a hypothesis of mine.

"So, Sof Grant seems to be a special friend of yours. I mean you didn't make sure any of your other friends got their favorite flavors." I smirk, finding the color that rushes to her cheeks adorable.

"He's my best friend! I like him! But I don't like like him!" Sofia admins maybe a little too quickly, still not meeting my gaze. "Plus, boys are gross" she adds almost as an afterthought. Like maybe she doesn't quite believe her own word to be true anymore.

"Trust me Sofiabug you won't always believe boys are gross." I promise her, letting a chuckle escape my lips.

"Well if I take after mom, I will always think boys are gross." Sofia points out with a smile that is all Arizona.

It's a late night for Arizona, almost ten o'clock by the time the front door of our apartment closes behind her. "Hey babe, sorry I'm so late there's a lot of last-minute things Nicole and I are trying to take care of, before the clinic officially opens its doors in May."

She slides over next to me she lays down on the couch her head now in my lap. "How was Sofia today? I hate that I had to in before you two even got up. I missed my girls today." Arizona whines as I begin to run my fingers her blonde tangles.

"Well, I'm pretty sure our daughter has her first crush on a boy named Grant."

"No, I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready for boys!" Arizona groans closing her eyes, as I place a kiss on her forehead.

 **AN HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER OF SWEETNESS! HAVE AN AWESOME WEEKEND LOVELIES! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

I wake up extra early this morning. Arizona is still lightly snoring next to me. A smile plays on my lips, her snores aren't something I have the pleasure of hearing often. The soft sound only occurs when she is past the point of exhaustion.

I manage to slip out of bed without disturbing her. The stillness of the house comforts me as I make my way to the kitchen to start breakfast. Normally on school mornings we only do a quick bowl of cereal or maybe some pop-tarts. This being the first Valentine's Day Arizona and I are back together, I want to start it off right.

In the kitchen I turn my music on low; not wanting to wake anyone before I have to, but I find food tends to taste better when infused by good music.

 **Close your eyes and trust it. Just trust it.**

I smile to myself, because of how much I love this song. Through the years whenever I hear it, it has always managed to bring my thoughts right back to Arizona. No matter if we've been together or not.

 **Have you ever looked fear in the face, and said I just don't care?**

I think of all the fear we have both faced in our relationship over the years. Arizona kissing me, a random woman to her in a bar bathroom; to me accepting her first dinner invitation. Me wanting kids, while at first, she didn't. The shooting. The plane crash. Arizona losing her leg. Mark and Lexie dying. Arizona cheating on me. The separation. The divorce. The custody battle, I let my own selfish desires get the better of me, I know that now. Arizona letting me take Sofia here with me even though she won; giving her every right to be the selfish one and keep Sofia with her, but she didn't. Arizona put my happiness above her own, because that's just who Arizona is. All of our choices, both that broke us apart and the ones that brought us together could've not happened because of fear, meaning we wouldn't be in the great place we're in now.

 **Have you ever wished for an endless night?**

I hope this state of happiness and stability we're in last forever. I know it won't because that's not how life works, but I know the stability we have built will be strong enough to carry us through whatever our future has in store for us.

The song ends a few more play, but their lyrics blur together for me, like when binge watching episodes on Netflix all day, and the plot all runs together causing individual episodes to lose their meaning. Instead I focus on shaping the sizzling batter in the pan into heart shapes. I'm busy mindlessly sing along to lyrics and flipping a plate holding a growing stack of heart pancakes beside me. I don't notice her until she is beside me.

A blue eye throws me a wink as she steals a plain pancake from the top of the stack, breaking the heart in two shoveling a piece in her mouth.

"Hey, you could at least wait until I give you a plate so you can eat like a civilized human being." I scold her leaning over to place a soft good morning kiss on her tired but still magically beautiful face.

"You love me anyways. Even if you deem me uncivilized." She shoots me a magic smile, before biting into the other half of the still warm pancake.

"That I do. But what are you doing up this early? I thought I would be able to have breakfast all made before you or Sofia woke up."

"I woke up. Wanted a glass of water. Heard you singing and cooking. So, I thought I'd come investigate for myself. When I saw the pancakes, my stomach remembered how I forgot to feed it last night.

I shake my head as I flip the last pancake on the plate. "You and Herman are working too much. You two need to take a break. Take better care of yourselves."

"I think you might appreciate this then." Arizona a folded-up piece of notebook paper. I unfold it and recognize Arizona's hand writing immediately.

"Nicole had me scribe this for her earlier today." Arizona explains before I start reading the note.

 _This note authorizes Dr. Arizona Robbins to take some time off, because I have been hogging her lately. And frankly her smile and perkiness are starting to annoy me. I'm even offering you two one night of baby sitting by me!_

 _Sincerely_

 _Nicole Herman_

 **AN HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FLUFF I ENJOYED WRITING IT. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON. I'M SUPER EXCITED TO WRITE NICOLE BECAUSE I LOVE HER CHARACTER! REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPERICIATED! HAVE A GOOD REST OF THE WEEKEND LOVELIES! :)  
**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

ARIZONA POV

"Hey Cal, can you zip me up?"

"Yeah, of course babe." Callie calls over her shoulder, as I watch her finish applying her dark lipstick.

"You're so beautiful. You know, that right?"

"You've might have mentioned it once or twice." She teases in my ear as she leans against my back to drag up the zipper of my classic red dress.

"Well I should mention it more, because you're as breathtaking as ever. Instead of responding with words, she spins me around, so we're face to face, capturing my lips in a heated kiss of the moment.

I pull away not wanting this moment of pure intimacy with her to end but knowing it has to if we ever hope to make our reservations.

 **AN SO THIS IS A SUPER SHORT CHAPTER! I'm sorry I've been gone so long next chapter will be up by Monday. I PROMISE!** **. Reviews are welcomed I would love to continue to hear what you think of this universe I created! I'm also open to ideas, suggestions, and or requests for this story! Have an awesome night lovelies! I NEED INSPIRATION PLEASE HELP!**

 **Follow the_mind_of_a_writer if you want on Instagram I also answer PM'S on here or there.**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

CALLIE POV

I've changed I know that. She's changed I know this too. Sitting across from her in this fancy restaurant I release a breath, I think I have been holding in someway ever since Arizona came to New York, because we've changed together.

"What are you thinking about?"

Arizona takes a drink of her wine. Her eyes searching me, as if she looks at me long enough, she will be able to read my thoughts, like they are words printed on a page.

"Just how happy I am to be out alone with you for a night. How happy I am that we've gotten a second chance. How much I love how much we've grown together as a couple. Oh, and how pretty you look in your red dress tonight."

Arizona pulls me in a deep kiss. An uncomfortable scoff breaks us out of our little trance. A bored boy who looks like he can't be an older than twenty is standing in front of us, ready to take our order. Before Arizona can speak up and place her order, I interject.

"Can we have the bill for our bottle of wine?"

"Anything else?" The boy looks disinterested. Like he would much rather be at some dorm party than waiting tables for people with money on a Friday night.

"No, that will be all. Thank you." I smile at him, as he walks off, ignoring the confusion on Arizona's face.

"Are we already going home? We haven't even been gone an hour. We haven't even had diner yet. I told you Calliope Sofia will be fine with Nicole. She's eight almost nine; and just because Nicole is blind doesn't mean she is incapable," Arizona defends heading into a ramble.

"As much as I love your rambles, you should stop so I can explain." I kiss her again to prevent any further rambling. "We're inot going home yet. I just thought of a better way to spend our night out."

SOFIA POV

"I may be blind, but I can feel the awkwardness off you in waves." Dr. Herman mentions as we sit on the couch. Far away from each other.

"Sorry" I mumble knowing that mami doesn't like it when I mumble. Speak loud and proud she always tells me. I readjust myself sitting up a little straighter, looking her in her eyes.

"Why don't you wear sunglasses? I thought blind people need to wear sunglasses all the time, even inside?" I look away nervous remembering that mom warned me that Dr. Herman can be a little sharp sometimes without meaning to be. When she speaks though I am glad her voice is soft and calm. It reminds me of how my teacher Miss Scott will take her time to explain a problem to the class when we find it confusing.

"You're right Sofia, some people do wear sunglasses as a way to protect their eyes."

"The same way I wear sunglasses outside to protect my eyes from the sun." I guess, thinking I'm right from the way Dr. Herman explains it to me.

"Exactly, you're really smart. Even though it doesn't surprise me given who your moms are." She compliments me before she continues explaining. "For some people who are blind they wear the glasses to protect their eyes from harsh lights, or as a way to keep their eyes covered, to keep them clean so something doesn't accidently get in them and irritate them."

"That makes sense" I nod along. Relaxing more into the couch I realize Dr. Herman isn't as scary as I thought she would be.

"Another reason for the glasses is that simply put other people are really stupid and inconsiderate. Sometimes eyes are scared or glassy, and sometimes people can be extremely rude, by thinking they have the right to stare at someone or something just because they may be different."

"So, with the glasses people can't see that their eyes are different and won't be tempted to be rude and stare." Dr. Herman nods her confirmation.

"Now to get back to your original question, I don't wear sunglasses all the time, because I'm comfortable showing my eyes. It's just a personal decision for everyone to make. Not every case of blindness is the same. So, I can't speak for everyone. I can only explain my thoughts and feelings to you."

I nod understanding that everyone is different in their own ways. "My moms tell me all the time that we need to accept people for their differences."

I see a smile growing on Dr. Herman's face. "My friend Grant, he's in a wheelchair, but he's one of the smartest people in my class. He's funny, he knows all his multiplication tables up to twelve! And he reads so many books, like he always has a book and he's so nice, but sometimes kids aren't nice to him because he's in a wheelchair. Mainly only Bradly is mean to him, but Bradly is mean to everyone, always getting in trouble. No one really likes Bradly but most people in my class love Grant!" I feel my face getting hot like it does every time I talk or think about Grant."

"Has anyone ever told you that you ramble like your mom?" She asks me as she bites back a laugh.

"Yes, lots of people have actually told me that. Mami tells me all the time that my personality is all Robbins. I smile my best Robbins smile, because she can't see it, I know she can feel it.

CALLIE POV

"Calliope, where are we going?" Arizona is giggling with delight when I pull her into the lobby of a fancy hotel on the upper east side of the city. "Callie, what are we doing here?" Her blue eyes soak up the elegant décor of the lobby.

"I've cleared it with Nicole on the way here. She said she is fine staying with Sof until the morning. We deserve and can afford to splurge on ourselves for a night.

"It's a good thing, years of being surgeons has trained us to always keep extra clothes in the car." Arizona has a playful glint in her eyes that leaves me breathless.

 **AN THAN YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT REALLY DOES MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! I KNOW THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE UP SOONER SOME FAMILY STUFF CAME UP. IT'S ALL GOOD NOW.** **I'M NOT BLIND OR VISUALLY IMPAIRED SO I'M NOT SURE IF HERMAN'S EXPLANATION IS 100% ACCURITE. I DID SOME REASEARCH ON IT. DISABILITY AWARENESS IS SO IMPORTANT TO ME AS WELL AS PERSONAL TO ME. A GOAL OF MY WRITING IS TO BRING VOICES TO THOSE WHO GO UNHEARD. PEOPLE ARE MORE THAN THEIR DIFFERENCES. I KNOW I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE JUST SEE ME AS THE GIRL IN THE WHEELCHAIR. IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO TALK TO ME FURTHER ABOUT THE DISBILITIES ARC IN THIS STORY, OR ANYTHING ABOUT THIS STORY, PLEASE MESSAGE ME ON HEAR OR ON INSTAGRAM ANYWAYS MY LITTLE RANT IS OVER. HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS WORTH THE WAIT. I HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING IT. WRITING AN EIGHT-YEAR-OLD IS HARD LOL. REVIEWS ARE APPERICIATED! HOPE YOU ALL HAVE AN AWESOME NIGHT LOVELIES NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!**

 **Follow the_mind_of_a_writer on Instagram for updates if you would like.**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

ARIZONA POV

The last couple of weeks pass in a blur. Callie and I enjoyed our night away from real life, in the hotel room. It was a nice break. One that we needed as a couple, but the next morning we had to join reality once again. So today I'm laying in bed with the woman I love smiling because my real life isn't so bad by any means.

"I can't believe she's nine today." Her voice is thick. Her words are slurred with sleep. I lean in to kiss her, because sleepy morning Callie is one of my favorite versions of her.

"I know it's crazy to think about her being nine." Nine years since car crash. Nine years since Mark told me I was nothing. Nine years since our beautiful baby girl was born.

Callie rolls away from me, with a little groan of protest from me. "We should get up and make her breakfast before she goes to school."

"You're definitely being the responsible mom this morning because I wouldn't mind a few extra minutes cuddling in bed with you." I flash Callie a smile hoping it will charm her into accepting my offer.

"That does sound very tempting, but I want to make Sofia French toast this morning."

"Oh, she'll love that. Fine you win. I guess I'll be a responsible mom too." I huff but break into a smile, as I swing my legs over the edge so I can put on my prosthetic.

Usually on school days Sofia has a bowl of cereal or a pack of Pop-Tarts for breakfast. On her birthday though we always make her a bigger breakfast and make sure we eat together as a family. The tradition was one we started with Mark. He made sure we all had breakfast together on Sofia's birthday. No matter how busy our schedules were. Callie and I have both made it a point to keep the tradition alive for Sofia and for Mark.

"Since you're the better cook you go start breakfast, while I find her card for this year?" I offer seeing Callie is already hovering over the wooden box, usually kept under our bed.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." She kisses my cheek whispering a soft thank you in my ear, before she heads off to the kitchen and I take her place; searching through the things Mark left for Sofia.

Over a decade ago when I first moved to Seattle for the job at Seattle Grace, I thought for sure I was going to hate Mark Sloan. I never ended up hating him though. Sure, he was annoying at times, maybe all the time actually. And yes, the closeness of his relationship with Callie poked at my deepest insecurities. In the end none of that mattered though, because I came to love him. He was a part of Callie's life, so he became a part of mine. He gave me Sofia, so he became a part of my family. I ended up loving him instead of hating him. Now staring at the box of things he left behind for our daughter, I can't help but hate him just a little bit, because he isn't here anymore to watch our girl grow up and celebrate with us.

SOFIA POV

When I wake up, I can smell breakfast already cooking. I leave my room I can hear my moms talking quietly in the kitchen.

"Good morning Sof. Happy Birthday!" My mom hugs me tightly one of her arms around me. A coffee mug clutched in her other hand.

"Happy birthday Mija!" Mami calls from the stove, where it looks like she is making me French toast! Which happens to be my favorite breakfast!

"Thank you, moms." I take the stool next to my mom accepting the glass of cold milk she just poured for me. Giving me a sad smile when she hands me my first birthday card of the day. I know it's the card I've been waiting to open and read ever since my last birthday. It's not sparkly or covered in glitter, like the ones you can buy at the store. This one though is my favorite type of card, because this card is from my dad.

Even though I was too little to remember my dad, when he died. He left me stuff to make sure I know who he was. My mami explained to me once that dad was never close to his own family. He considered Zola's dad my Uncle Derek, to be like his brother. According to mom my dad started writing notes to me the day I was born. The card I have this year has a big 9 scrawled on the front with HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Underneath it in his messy handwriting.

 _Dear Sof,_

 _So, you're nine today. I'm sure you're busy making your moms and I proud every single day. I hope I'm there with you everyday to be able to watch you grow up. If for whatever reason I'm not able to be there with you or for you. Please know how much I love you. I love you so much Sofia. I know you're smart. Sometimes probably too smart for your own good. Take your time right now and enjoy being a kid. Enjoy playing outside with your friends. I'm sure you have a lot of friends, because I'm sure you have my charm. Remember Sof, you're a Sloan! Own it! Be proud of it!_

 _-Love_

 _Dad_

I laugh when he mentions the Sloan charm. Both my moms tell me I have it all the time. "See when I talk in class when I'm not supposed to be, I can't help it. I'm a Sloan! What can I say?" I joke with my parents, giving them my biggest smile.

"Nice try Sof." Mami laughs plating some French toast for me. "Now lets sit down and have a nice family breakfast before the day begins for all of us."

 **AN THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE CONTINUED SUPPORT! I KNOW I KIND OF VANISHIED FOR A BIT. I WENT TO THE U.K AND SPENT SOME TIME WITH SOME OF MY FAVORITE PEOPLE! WHO ARE VERY IMPORTANT TO ME IT WAS AMAZING! WHEN I FOT BACK HOME I HONESTLY LET THE REST OF THE SUMMER GET AWAY FROM ME. MY MENTAL HEALTH HAS BEEN PRETTY BAD LATELY! AND WHEN THAT HAPPENS THE WRITING STOPS. I THINK I'M STARTING TO PUSH THROUGH IT. SO HANG WITH ME PLEASE? HAVE A GREAT NIGHT LOVLIES! LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS?**

 **Follow the_mind_of_a_writer on Instagram if you want updates on things!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SOON!**


End file.
